


The Last Serenade

by LadyLigeia07



Category: Serenade - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLigeia07/pseuds/LadyLigeia07
Summary: Memories of the past and hopes for the future





	The Last Serenade

The Last Serenade

 

From Yeonju’s diary: 11th June 202...

It has been many years since the fatidic evening that changed our lives forever. What have you been doing all this time? It has been almost ten years now, and I still think of those days like if they were in front of me, impressed in my memory, like a never ending painful nightmare. Some obscure divinity played with our lives that day, that evening when Hee Eun, dressed in a long black dress; joined the stage, leaving behind her a track of fire and despair. What happened to her? Did her twisted mother pay someone to keep things quiet? Did she pay the most qualified defense attorney of Seoul to keep Hee Eun out of the hook? What has been of our lives since then?

I remember how much you loved me, Jin, and how much I loved you; I remember you giving me lessons in that classroom with a grand piano as the sole witness of our love. You taught me not only about music and performance, scales and notes; but about life, too. You taught me about the real meaning of love.

All the times, when I have an evening concert I think always of you, and all of the pieces I play are only dedicated to you and nobody else. When I keep pressing those black and white keys, caressing them as if their notes could bring you back to me, my eyes raise to the sky above; which is so magnificent and beautiful during the summer. The sky speaks of the everlasting and cherished memory of my feelings for you. I know that I can’t stop thinking of you. Each of those steel stars has your name engraved on it. I loved you, Jin, and I still love you, and I will always love you until the end of my life. Do you understand it? Wherever you are, a piece of my heart is there with you.

Any soft and loud note of Schubert’s Serenade brings me a painful along with a happy memory of our days together. I know this was the piece you loved to perform the most. There had always been something bitter inside that apparently sweet composition, like a drop of melancholic poison in the most exquisite fruit.

The first time I performed something in front of you, you recognized the dark and painful notes of the same composition you had created many years ago. I never understood at that time all the meaning behind that particular piece. Now I know that you almost lost your mind the day Yeonhee, the girl you loved in the past, was killed before the indifferent eyes of the members of her family, and before your teary eyes as well. How much you have suffered, my dear Jin! Yeonhee was more than a stepsister to you; she was your first and most tender love! Now I understand that probably Hee Eun had the same sight full of illness and madness the day she decided to put an end to everything. She had left the main gate closed with chains to not allow anyone to go outside the concert hall and saving themselves. She was sick and obsessed, I know. I know that she made you believe you were nothing and she was everything. She had all the power to destroy your life and mine, too.

Sometimes I wonder if she’s still alive somewhere. She’s the frightening ghost of the past, a lost soul that came from the deepest of a hate’s abyss. I don’t want to believe that she just disappeared, I can’t believe her mother did something finally honest like putting that girl under treatment somewhere. I still believe she must be hiding in some place, far apart from us, but still there, like an obnoxious creature, thirsty of blood and destruction.

I had a nightmare; I see her still in that concert hall, having her last performance with Beethoven’s Adieux. I saw her laughing and crying surrounded by the fire, and I still think she might be alive somewhere, waiting for us to be devoured by the inner flames of her sick obsession.

 

00 Seoul’s Mental Hospital (year 202...)

Private room for patient number 33

“Is everything alright in your life without me around? How do you feel now, Professor, that everything ended as you had liked? You won at the last and I lost. This is what everything is all about. I wished for an end together, you and me. We needed to account each other of our mutual misunderstandings. You know that I couldn’t let our history together to dry up as something of no importance. I wanted you to understand what happened to me that day. What you truly did to me!

I still think as if you were here in this room. I cannot change what I am. My only sin was to love you desperately. Can you hear me? I only wanted to be loved by you. I couldn’t tolerate any rivals, I hated Yeonhee so much and I wanted Yeonju to be dead like her! I wanted you to see only me in any moment of the day and the night. Is this what others call insanity?

I want you to come back to me desperately. You can’t feel my pain and hear my screams, can you?

This is like hell to me without you. I want to escape from this prison where nurses are always spying on me from hidden cameras. They call it a hospital, but it’s only a prison. A prison for my mind and soul. My mother didn’t allow the police to put me in jail and I ended up closed here. I’m sentenced to be here forever, to die here. No doctor or psychiatrist would ever sign the papers to let me get out from this place. You had a better fate. You can walk free wherever you want. Tell me this is what you always wanted. You wanted to get rid of me and you did it at the very last. I know what my mother asked you and gave to you to keep your mouth shut forever. Yeah, a favor cannot exist without another favor in exchange. What did you ask her? I always thought it was something related to Yeonju, wasn’t it?

You always believed that she was someone precious, but I know that deep inside you, you always thought of Yeonju as the second version of Yeonhee. You can’t fool me! Tell me if I’m wrong. What is wrong with me if I wished for her death? Nobody loved Yeonhee in my family. She was nothing but a burden to my mother. There was nothing good or interesting about her. My mother always told me that I could have everything I wanted… and I didn’t want her. So, I told myself to get rid of her. That day, many years ago, I felt like someone was backing me up, telling me ‘Hee Eun, you have the right to do this.’

My only sin was to love you, love you… Jin”

 

_Report from nurse H, night shift._

_The patient has been quiet, after dinner she stayed in her room looking through the window. I think she was talking to herself, like the day before. Anyway, the new treatment seems to be working fine. She’s calm and sometimes smiles to the hospital staff._

 

To: M.Hong@00fineartsinstitution.com

 Fr: jinjinseo@sl.apartments.com

Hello, my dear friend:

I hope everything is going well at work. Sorry, for having asked you all these years to keep an eye on the whole situation there at school. You are not more an A.T, but a “Maestro”, now. My sincere congratulations!

I always asked you to do favors for me, and I always wanted to tell you how much I thank you for all you did since “that day” and for all you are doing until now. Moreover, thanks for letting me know about our dear Yeonju. It has been two years since she graduated from our institution and you always made me smile sending me those pictures when she was performing “Serenade” on the piano. Does she always have that melancholic sight every time she performs? I know it has been years, already, but I needed to disappear from my current life because; the reasons you already know. Call me a coward as you did on more than one occasion. I know, I’m a coward, but you can’t imagine how much I needed to fight over these years against my own will of going back to Seoul and look for Yeonju. I know she is living now by herself in a small apartment, she’s the independent girl I always imagine she could be. Do you think all my efforts have been worthless?

I know that the kind of agreement I made with that girl’s mother has been one of the most dishonest things I did in my whole life. I agreed with everything to protect her; Yeonju, from the people of that horrible family. I did it because it was my duty to save her. I only wanted to allow the person I love the most, to continue her life and her studies without having nothing to fear. The moment I knew she graduated was the happiest day of my life. 

Hope to hear from you soon. Have a nice day, my dear friend.

 

To: jinjinseo@sl.apartments.com

Fr: M.Hong@00fineartsinstitution.com

Hi, Jin!

I hope you are doing fine in the new life you are leading by yourself far from here and from all the problems you left behind. My new job has its difficulties and I’m trying to do my best. It’s all something new to me but I’m ready for this new challenge. You know, from the day the funds’ mismanagement was discovered and the old direction fell in disgrace; everything changed here. Now everyone who works or studies in this place seems more satisfied with the new management and situation. Things have changed for the best.

Yeonju is doing fine. I’m keeping in contact with her and I can tell you that many things became part of the past for her.  Your friend, Jaehee, is trying to do her best to stay close to her as a support. She’s a great friend for our Yeonju.

Sometimes, I think it would be time for you to try to communicate with her and let her know what you are doing in these days. I think she has the right to know, and she has enough maturity not to go after you if she realizes you would be infringing whatever agreement you have with Jeon Joohwa.

You have been quite vague about the circumstances of that particular situation. You told me only that you managed to save Hee Eun before the fire suffocated her. I didn’t see what happened because the moment I opened the door, the public started going out like a panicked flock of seagulls. Yeonju ended up in the hospital and found out what had happened in the concert hall from the news on TV.

Afterwards, I thought it was dangerous what you did. Why did you save that girl risking your own life in that way? All these years I have been trying to understand why you endangered your life to save hers. That girl was sick, completely wasted inside. Did you by chance felt responsible for her ruin?

Let me know if you need anything. I’ll be always here for you.

M.Hong

 

From Jin’s diary, 20th August 202…

It has been years already Yeonju, but I still don’t have enough courage to approach you after all this time. Do you know why? Since the moment I had that terrible nightmare that night you slept with me in my house, I thought that I would not be able to forgive myself if Hee Eun, in a moment of madness, had done something to you. Do you remember? I dreamt she was beside your sleeping body, madness depicted in her eyes while slashing your throat and setting a fire using a lighter and a can of gasoline. Was it all a prediction of the future?

You know, she tried to kill herself and everyone else in that music hall. I couldn’t bear the idea that she would be capable of anything to get rid of people she thought as a trouble to her. Believe me, I was terrified. The expression I saw in her eyes was something unforgettable. Those blue eyes I saw for the first time on an innocent child I truly cared for had an expression of pure sickness. I approached her when she was laughing, crying and laughing at the same time. Her fingers still hitting furiously on the keys, as she didn’t intend to give up. I still couldn’t believe how I managed to drag her to the rear exit. She fainted at some point. We were the last people to leave that room. Hee Eun’s mother was out of the back entrance with an ambulance and an assistant. She led us to a faraway clinic. She told me afterwards that the doctor who treated Hee Eun couldn’t report the girl to the authorities since he had an especial agreement with that woman.

I had inhaled too much smoke and I needed to be treated as well. I canceled my contract with my cell’s phone company and I did the same with my apartment’s leasing agreement. I didn’t want anyone trying to contact me for the time being. I only could think of one thing: I didn’t want any of those women to hurt you. Whatever had happened to Hee Eun was a disgrace, but her mother couldn’t give up on the idea I was responsible for her sickness. She was afraid of what other people could think about a “crazy” member of her family. She agreed to put her daughter under a fake name in a dismal psychiatric hospital and tried to forget about her. Hee Eun became a “shame” to the whole family and her mother, Joohwa, planned to leave her there forever, paying for her treatment and never coming back to see her again. I confess I felt bad for her.

It might seem wrong, but I always feared Hee Eun could find a way to escape, retrieve you and hurt you. I asked Joohwa to keep an eye on her daughter for the time being but she asked me in exchange to disappear from Seoul and go somewhere else. “I can keep an eye on her but if something goes wrong, she will try to look for you. If you have a relationship with someone she will want to do something bad to that person,” she said. “If you want me to help you, you must disappear from here otherwise I can’t guarantee your safety or that of other people. You know what I mean… after all, Hee Eun became sick because of you.”

Therefore, I sealed my fate in this way. 

I still can see the wild fire of the music hall in my dreams.

 

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Cherry^^ for the proofreading. :)


End file.
